


【授权翻译】Ramsay's pet Reek

by obsessedgoldfish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedgoldfish/pseuds/obsessedgoldfish
Summary: Ramsay和他的宠物Reek之间的关系也许并不只是表面上看起来那样。





	1. Meek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiria14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiria14/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ramsay's pet Reek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501865) by [xiria14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiria14/pseuds/xiria14). 



> 5+1形式。冰火圈点梗文。现在贴原梗有剧透所以在故事结束之后才会放出。食用愉快！

Ramsay看着他脚边跪着的可怜东西笑了。他一度因日晒而黝黑的皮肤如今已如鲜奶油般苍白，还有那些淤青。噢，他臀部那些可爱的淤青！仿佛一张画布涂满了蓝色、紫色与赤红。这令人惊叹的杰作令Ramsay感到由衷舒畅。他的头发颜色也浅了些，但并不那么明显，没有人会在意这个，除了他。  
Ramsay最钟爱的玩物，头深深地埋在胸前，在这注视中瑟瑟发抖。Ramsay只有在思考如何折磨他可爱的小东西时才会如此全神贯注。他已经三天禁止他清洗自己，显然这让他感觉很不舒服，干涸的精液仍挂在他的下腹与大腿上。他还给他套上项圈，拿鞭子把他赶到厕所里去。他的脸离冰冷的瓷面不过一纸之隔，脸颊被按在马桶上，双腿张开犹如发情的母狗，在他主人的股掌之中任其无情鞭笞，用那条他常常使用的鞭子。后来Ramsay关了灯锁上门，把他赤裸痛苦的宠物留在一片冰冷黑暗之中。Ramsay工作的时间里他都在那儿，没有水，除非他弯腰够深去够到它。Ramsay开灯将他从拘禁中放出来的时候，这可怜的生物感到无上满足，用他没有因长时间与马桶接触而酸痛的那边面颊轻轻摩擦主人的双腿，以此向主人表达他的感情。Ramsay将他引向客厅里的长沙发，他温驯地跟着他爬过去，Ramsay坐在沙发里，他跪在他的脚下。  
Ramsay的中指指尖轻轻摩挲着他的宠物的下巴，就好像他试图接近一个受伤的动物又不愿将它吓跑。很快，那人就向他的爱抚靠近，喉间发出最温顺的猫咪一样轻微的声响。当Ramsay猛然捏紧他的下巴抬起他的脸，他抑制不住地喘息，这样Ramsay可以凝视他湛蓝的双眼。他兴奋地看见那双全不设防的眼里满是他的宠物对他的主人的怜悯的焦虑与渴求。噢，他真是爱死了这样的目光。他向他的宠物解释他对今晚的设想，声音粗重，沾染情欲。  
“今晚你要用嘴服侍我，我亲爱的Reek。难道你不想向你的主人展示一下你有多么爱他？”看着他的宠物迫不及待地点头，目光从不离开他，Ramsay享受到快感。“乖Reek，你总算有点自知之明了。到现在我都对你很耐心，考虑到在这种活动中你还是个新手。在我让你明白吐出主人的精液是一种多么恶劣的行为之前，我都对你非常有耐心。”他暂停下来享受他的宠物的颤抖，羞耻又惊惧的颤抖。他的宠物想到了主人因为他这么做而如何惩罚了他。接下来他放缓了语气：“想想有些什么小动作能让我高兴。”他再次停顿，手伸进他的宠物乱蓬蓬却无比柔软的发间，像奖励一个表现良好的宠物一样轻拍几下。Reek松了口气，但他的眼睛仍然望着Ramsay，写满了感激。“今晚我们还有额外的任务。你看，我注意到你还没法完全含住，甚至还用手去偷懒。可你不能再这样做了，我亲爱的小Reek。你不能完全含住我，就不能让我完全满意。所以今天晚上，你把手背在颈后，只能用嘴。而且，你要给我深喉，让我操你嘴巴就像我干你后面。明白了吗，Reek？”  
他的宠物轻轻呻吟，看上去对面前的任务焦虑无比。Ramsay深知他的宠物对窒息的恐惧，又因为想到这两点而深感愉悦：他不仅会是他的Reek的第一个深喉对象，也会是他的宠物的恐惧的例外。他的宠物望向他，顺从地微微张开嘴，等待着主人下达开始的命令，Ramsay看着他，第无数次为他找到了他亲爱的Reek而感激自己的幸运。正如他要求的那样，他的手环在他细瘦的颈后，Ramsay张开腿让他的宠物进来，不耐地等Reek开始动作。  
这表示Reek此时应该上前去以脸颊轻蹭Ramsay的早已肌肉紧绷的胯部。他闭上眼，咽下已到嘴边的呻吟，汹涌的欲望冲向下体。Ramsay立刻感到他的性器充血，被布料束缚得十分难受，渴望着更多的接触。让他快点的命令几乎冲口而出但Ramsay忍住了，他看见他的宠物情动的表情，渴望的眼神仍旧望向他的双眼。他等着Reek试着用牙齿咬住拉链，小心翼翼地解开它。Ramsay情不自禁地叹息，当他看见他温驯的宠物隔着他的粉色内裤舔弄他、亲吻他，他的内裤湿透了。Reek咬住皮筋想要放出主人的性器，Ramsay却一动不动，对他的宠物的绝望神情无动于衷。他对他的宠物完成这一切的坚定决心十分满意。最后，可怜的小Reek无望地啜泣，Ramsay终于大发慈悲让他脱下了他的贴身衣物，一刻难耐地想要感受他美妙的宠物。  
以往的经验让Reek没有多费时间逗弄已然挺立的勃起。舌尖顺着一条血管舔下去，Reek尽力张开嘴尽可能多地含住Ramsay，不一会儿他加快了节奏，胡乱地吸吮。一番动作之后，他再一次试图含进更多。Ramsay死死掐住自己的手，以免这么快就射出来，他想手上这几天都会有指甲印了。但这很值，他的小宠物迫切地想要含进更多，甚至做到了原来从未达到的地步。  
但事情并不那么顺利。Reek的确做出了努力，在他感到窒息的条件反射瞎挣扎，泪水从他眼中淌下。Ramsay感到应该帮他一把。他的手紧紧握住Reek细软的发，一把让他自己深入他温驯宠物的口中。毫不意外，他脚下的宠物在这一动作下无法呼吸，眼睛更使劲地眨去泪水，而Ramsay对此毫不在意。最终他得到了他想从他宠物身上得到的东西。事与愿违的是，他挺身动作的节奏太快，Reek的鼻子因此时常撞进他的耻毛。Reek听之任之，双手依旧环在颈后，眼睛依旧从泪水中望向他的主人。等他舒缓下来，他松开手，让他自己掌握了主动权，希望他学会了点什么。Reek没有停下动作，尽管他口中的粗长器官仍旧让他感到难以呼吸，他还是尝试着咽至根部。他甚至找到了一种能够全部含住的方法。  
“这就对了，我亲爱的Reek。再深一点，就像这样。”Ramsay的鼓励让Reek更卖力地吸吮，他满足地呻吟出声。Reek甚至还学会了用他的鼻子磨蹭Ramsay的耻毛，在每次含进去的时候作为一点可爱的小甜品。“我亲爱的Reek，你现在做得这么好，简直就像为此而生。不觉得吗？你是我的造物，只能为我所用，是不是，我的宝贝Reek？”  
Reek的双眼直直注视着Ramsay，点头。他的深喉、吸吮，以及模糊的赞同声音，让Ramsay再难抑制。他以Reek从未感受过的大力抓住他的头发，深深挺进Reek喉间，Reek顺从地吞下了Ramsay留给他的一切。  
过去了一会儿，Ramsay因Reek没有试图脱离他的掌控而兴奋。他只是跪在那里，努力通过鼻子呼吸，仔细地用他现在已经经验丰富的舌头清理干净主人的性器。Ramsay看着他清理自己留下的精液，心中涌过自豪的暖流。她感到自己此时太过温情，从Reek口中退出。一点白浊顺着Reek下巴流下，他在它落地之前用指尖拭下，送还到Reek口中。  
Ramsay不记得自己是否还有彼此是更快乐的时候，看着他的Reek欣然舔去他指尖精液时的专注神情。他意识到世界上再没有什么比Reek对他来说更加珍贵的东西。


	2. Sneak

Reek看到主人房间满满一面墙上的各种各样的鞭子还有其他玩意儿吓得魂儿都要飞了。他都不记得他因为做错了什么让Ramsay觉得需要惩罚他，但他总是蠢得可以，“鬼鬼祟祟、调皮捣蛋”。所以不是这样就是那样，他总会惹得他的主人不高兴，总会被罚，就像现在这样。  
Reek知道他看向主人的眼神充满不安，但Ramsay看着他赤裸跪地的宠物却是跃跃欲试，笑容冰冷又危险。Reek在他的主人伸手向他的头发时艰难地咽了咽口水，拼尽全力才忍住畏缩。Ramsay只有在开心的时候才会爱抚Reek的头发，他知道他有多么期待这种温情的表现，但他随即拽着他的头发将他脖子后仰，这样Reek只能看进Ramsay刺骨的冰冷眼睛。Ramsay开口告诉他接下来要做什么的时候，Reek抖得跟个筛子没差。  
“Reek Reek Reek，你最近表现太糟糕了。”他的主人另一只手覆上他的面颊轻轻摩挲，停在一块以往留下的稍淡了些的淤青之上。细微的刺痛让Reek将全部注意力集中在他的主人身上。“你好像很想要我惩罚你，不听话的小东西。你知道我无法忍受没规矩的行为。到现在你还试图抗拒我，一次又一次。”说着他用指甲轻掐那块仍旧敏感的皮肤，Reek感到钻心的疼。“今晚你下面要遭殃了。前所未有的惩罚。我保证会抽到你几天之内不可能坐下，不可能走动。这痛会提醒你，你是我的Reek，唯我是从的宠物，不是什么没规没矩的东西。”  
Reek痛苦地闭上眼，而脸颊上一阵火辣辣的痛让他在震惊中睁开眼睛。他顺从地重新看着Ramsay的双眼，咒骂自己居然会忘记Ramsay希望他的视线一刻不离开他。他知道他的主人喜欢从他的眼神中读出他的一切想法，然后偏不让他如愿。所以Reek让自己的眼中写满了对他的服从与崇拜。  
“你那双叛徒的眼睛要是再敢离开我……我有的是耐心把你调教成完美的宠物，绝对服从的明珠。一旦我厌倦了你，没有人会想再看你一眼，你这秽烂东西。他们只会看到你是我的可爱宝贝，我的乖Reek。”Reek因这种赞扬而心跳加速，天知道他多想成为一个令他的主人高兴的宠物，可这一天为何还未到来？  
“好了，你要去选一样东西作为你的惩罚。好好选，不要下次又犯了错，劳累我来惩罚你。如果你让我觉得你想逃避我的怒火，想想你会承受怎样的痛苦……让你永远忘不了你做出了怎样一个错误的选择。去吧，Reek，该选一个了。”  
伴随着冷冷戏谑话语的是一阵大力将Reek推向那面墙，Reek生怕激怒了他，踉跄着急忙过去。他的目光在墙上逡巡越久，心下越是紧张，迟迟难以抉择。那条鞭子是Ramsay最喜欢的，他知道，但用它的话很快就会流血，惩罚无法持续很久，他知道他的主人还没有感到满足。那边的厚木杖能让他的臀部很快泛红，但不够灵活。那一条又太软了，要见成效的话耗时过长。  
他快急哭了，目光在主人和墙面间来回，想要找到一点提示。他看出主人对他的迟疑耐心将尽，在羞惭中他半低下头。这时他看到了。黑色皮革，完美的厚度和宽度同时保证了灵活度与精确性，同时也足够冷酷无情。他的皮肤在抽打下会很快开始发热，速度合宜，雨露均沾，还不会破皮，乐趣也能持续许久。皮革上细小的花纹会增加他的痛苦，也许还会在他的皮肤上留下美丽的痕迹。他十分确定这是主人为这次鞭打特意购置的，而他一想到主人惩罚他的Reek的决心就心如擂鼓。  
于是Reek终于向他的主人爬去，Ramsay这时站在床边抱臂，冷冷看着他。有那么一瞬间Reek几乎以为自己选错了。但回去显然是不可能的了，他只好继续向他的主人那去，跪在他的脚边。他仍然看着Ramsay的双眼，仰脸将口中衔着的软鞭向Ramsay示意。  
过去了几秒，他感到抓住他头发的手将他拎开了一点，让他仰起头，这样他就只能看着那双似乎总能够看穿他一切想法的眼睛。“做得好，Reek。看来你至少知道选一个合适的工具来惩罚你。过去，趴床上，屁股露出来。”  
Reek毫不迟疑地向床边去，他被训练得很好。他的胸紧贴着床铺，双手抓住床单给自己支撑，而双腿则尽可能地分开，腰背向下沉，让他的臀部以最脆弱的姿态暴露在空气里。  
他听见脚步声越来越近，心跳也越发加快，恐惧攫取了他。当一双温暖而布满老茧的手抚摸他的臀部，他几乎就要退缩。那双手掰开他的臀瓣，冰冷的空气刺激着他的穴口。“噢Reek！在你被抽完的疼痛里用我的鸡儿干你一定会爽到不行。你会接受我，你必须接受我，就像一条发情的母狗。你不能向我乞求怜悯更不能求我停下来，只能求我用力一点，再深一点，求我占有你，从没有别人能像我一样。”  
跟原来一样，他的主人永远都是这么正确。在皮鞭抽打中他颤抖、哭泣、瑟缩，循环往复，周而复始。他根本懒得数自己被抽了几下，皮鞭每一次抽在他的臀瓣上都让他痛到意识模糊，缓慢又无可阻止地，他感到有火在烧。看啊，他对这残忍玩具的效率与无情估计得多么准确！从没有哪次鞭打如此难熬。然而他保持着跪趴的姿势，甚至没有动一下，更没有试图躲避。他以无比的顺从承受了一切，在主人命令他自己摆弄好臀瓣时也毫不犹豫，让他小小的洞口暴露在冷酷的皮鞭之下。他的手碰到臀部皮肤时他痛呼出声，但他仍然遵从主人的吩咐，咽下羞耻与恐惧让主人的皮鞭为所欲为。他最敏感的肌肉很快开始剧痛，但还没有结束，接下去他感到从未体验过的椎心刺骨的痛楚。他试图用床单扼杀痛苦的哭号但无济于事。就在他想开口求饶的时候，Ramsay将皮鞭扔去了一边。  
Reek现在只是发抖，脸上糊满眼泪，剧烈喘息。他在主人抚摸他惨不忍睹的臀部时呜咽，还有他饱受折磨的穴口。听到润滑油的瓶盖拧开的声音他心里升起感激，旋即瓶子被盖上，甩到一旁。再没有更多准备，Ramsay随便润滑了一下就直接捅了进去，没有留给他的宠物一点调整适应的时间，便开始大力操弄。正如Ramsay说过的那样，Reek呻吟得就像发情期的母狗，在这次性交中他无比愉悦地想到再没有人能像此刻一样占有自己。Ramsay的精液填满甬道的那一刻，Reek流下了轻松而自豪的眼泪，因为他将他的主人服侍得很好，他为此感到快乐。


End file.
